


Una fede assolutamente fondata

by Kiki_allo_specchio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_allo_specchio/pseuds/Kiki_allo_specchio
Summary: Harry scopre la verità su Severus dopo aver visto i suoi ricordi, ma non c'è mai stato un vero incontro tra i due.E se invece ci fosse stato?





	Una fede assolutamente fondata

**Author's Note:**

> Comincio a ripubblicare qui cose già pubblicate in un'altra piattaforma, quindi forse qualcosa l'avete anche già letta.  
> Nonostante sia tutto ormai finito da anni, queste sono ancora le storie cui sono più legata.

Il panorama tranquillo e immerso nella neve che lo circondava non era mai parso a Harry tanto meraviglioso, con il silenzio ovattato e la luminescenza candida che lo contraddistinguevano.  
Appostato poco distante dalla tenda, stava concedendo al suo corpo il tempo necessario per rilassarsi. Ron aveva appena distrutto il medaglione, Hermione era riuscita ad addormentarsi senza scatenare la sua squadra di canarini assassini e lui si era ritrovato, nel giro di poco tempo, steso sulla sua brandina a fissare il soffitto, incapace di addormentarsi a causa della troppa adrenalina che ancora aveva in corpo.  
Per questo, in punta di piedi e badando a non far rumore, era uscito dalla tenda e si era fatto avvolgere dalla fredda aria della notte. Aveva bisogno di riordinare i pensieri, ma soprattutto di calmarsi, e probabilmente starsene un po’ al freddo, ma in assoluta libertà, gli sarebbe stato d’aiuto.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi si ripresentavano in continuazione le immagini che aveva visto durante quella serata, e soprattutto quello che aveva compreso essere il peso più grande che Ron portava nel cuore.  
Trasse un sospiro e si chiese quante altre cose fosse stato così ottuso da non vedere.  
Comunque, quello che più importava era la distruzione dell’Horcrux; gli eventi della serata probabilmente non li avrebbe mai dimenticati.  
L’unica cosa che lo lasciava leggermente perplesso, ma in fin dei conti non troppo spaventato, era la consapevolezza che ci fosse qualcuno, là fuori, che stava aiutandoli. Evidentemente Silente aveva deciso di affidare certi segreti anche a qualcun altro. Fino a poche ore prima era stato assolutamente convinto che solo lui e i suoi due amici fossero a conoscenza del terribile segreto di Voldemort. Ma forse chi stava aiutandoli, lo stava facendo un po’ alla cieca. L’ipotesi gli parve improbabile, soprattutto perché affidarsi al caso, in quella guerra, non era affatto prudente, senza contare che non era nemmeno da Silente. Se il vecchio Preside aveva lasciato davvero a terze persone disposizioni che lo riguardavano, doveva averlo fatto in modo estremamente preciso. Ma non sarebbe stato possibile scoprirlo neanche volendo, chi mai avrebbe potuto parlare più con Silente? Un senso di tristezza mista a rabbia lo costrinse a muovere qualche passo, immergendo i piedi nella neve e inzuppandosi i pantaloni. Il fatto di non poter andare dal Preside e chiedergli tutte le cose che nella sua testa erano senza risposta era straziante. Chissà, magari se si fosse rivolto al dipinto appeso nella Presidenza di Hogwarts magari avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa… o forse no.  
Ma Piton poteva parlare al quadro! Oh, nonostante i rimproveri che in quel momento si sentiva di poter muovere a Silente, di sicuro non poteva far a meno di provare rabbia per l’oltraggiosa presenza di Piton proprio nell’ufficio del vecchio mago, seduto dietro la sua scrivania. Quasi riusciva a vederlo mentre si appropriava di ciò che aveva strappato con la forza.  
Scrollò la testa. Era inutile pensarci, non poteva farci nulla, non in quel modo. Solo la caduta di Voldemort avrebbe rimesso le cose al loro posto, o quasi.  
Facendo correre lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, perdendolo nell’oscurità della notte illuminata dal candore della neve, un pensiero fulmineo gli attraversò la mente; se c’era qualcuno che stava aiutandoli, allora stava anche seguendoli, anche se non gli era chiaro in che modo fosse possibile, visti tutti gli incantesimi che usavano per proteggersi. E forse quel misterioso qualcuno era ancora nei paraggi, nonostante prima non lo avesse trovato. Incapace di resistere alla tentazione, prese la bacchetta che aveva in tasca e richiamò il Mantello dell’invisibilità. Scomparendo sotto ad esso uscì dall’area protetta dai loro incantesimi per andare a verificare in prima persona se la sua teoria fosse giusta o no.

  
Non sapeva bene perché si era fermato in quel posto. Del resto, aveva fatto tutto quello per cui era venuto. Eppure non riusciva a decidersi a rientrare alla scuola, sebbene ci fosse la possibilità, magari remota, che qualcuno potesse vederlo lì. E nessuno avrebbe dovuto vederlo, men che meno Potter, Silente era stato chiaro in merito a questo.  
Severus sorrise amaramente.  
Albus era convinto che Potter non lo avrebbe ben accolto per l’incidente con George Weasley… per una volta, era assolutamente certo che Silente si stesse sbagliando.  
Potter aveva ben altro da rimproverargli, non da ultima l’uccisione dello stesso Silente. Ma Albus sembrava non ricordarsene.  
Lui sì.  
Comunque, era davvero poco prudente continuare ad aggirarsi da quelle parti. Perché non rientrava?  
Forse era l’aria fredda e quella strana atmosfera che si crea quando sta per ricominciare a nevicare che lo stavano stregando, ma più probabilmente era la voglia di non rivedere poi così presto Hogwarts. La sua Hogwarts ridotta in quello stato… in parte e almeno apparentemente anche grazie alla sua collaborazione. Nessuno sapeva che stava facendo di tutto per proteggere i ragazzi della scuola, anche se spesso i suoi tentativi erano ostacolati dai fratelli Carrow, teste di legno con manie di grandezza che a stento riusciva ad arginare.  
Sospirò, facendo addensare il fiato in una nuvoletta davanti a lui. Un brivido di freddo gli scivolò lungo la spina dorsale, costringendolo a stringersi nel mantello nero.  
In quel momento avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno di parlare con Silente, quello vero, non il ritratto con il quale era costretto ad avere a che fare ogni giorno. Probabilmente il vecchio Preside non avrebbe risposto alla domanda che aveva sulla punta della lingua, ma cosa importava? Non lo avrebbe mai scoperto.  
Eppure avrebbe voluto davvero sapere in che cosa consistesse la missione affidata a Potter.  
Quella sera, osservando da lontano Potter e Weasley, si era fatto una vaga idea di che cosa potesse essere, ma ne era rimasto troppo spaventato. Se le cose stavano realmente come temeva lui, il rischio di veder trionfare ancora il Signore Oscuro era davvero alto.  
Potter non avrebbe mai potuto riuscire, non in un’impresa così… e poi Potter non sapeva tutta la verità, perché lui non era riuscito ancora a fargli avere l’ultima notizia che Silente aveva voluto comunicargli. Ma per quello era ancora presto. Albus fino a quel momento non si era mai sbagliato, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto farlo riguardo a Nagini? Finché il serpente fosse stato libero di muoversi, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di comunicare a Potter la sua condanna a morte.  
Un improvviso dolore allo stomaco lo fece ritornare con i piedi per terra. Prese fiato e cercò di calmarsi.  
 _Mi dispiace, Lily. Non vorrei che lui dovesse morire, e farò quel che mi sarà possibile per evitarlo, ma i miei sforzi finora non hanno dato troppi risultati, e temo non ci sarà, alla fine, altra via d’uscita._  
Senza pensare troppo, mosse la bacchetta che teneva ancora in mano e richiamò il suo Patronus.  
La cerva d’argento che gli teneva compagnia più spesso di quel che si sarebbe potuto immaginare gli si accostò e lo guardò con occhi dolci e pazienti, in attesa di un ordine che non venne.  
«Non ti ho richiamata per mandarti da qualcuno. Ho solo bisogno di vederti e di ricordarmi perché lo sto facendo» sospirò, allungando una mano verso l’animale brillante.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto parlare anche con lei, in quel momento.  
Paradossale.  
Perché oramai non aveva più nessuno con cui poter parlare davvero.

  
Procedendo a passo svelto, ma facendo attenzione a non far rumore, Harry stava cercando di immaginarsi di chi mai potesse essere il Patronus che li aveva aiutati.  
Era certo che si trattasse di qualcuno di amico. Anche se non aveva prove a sostegno della sua tesi, il suo cuore era certo che le cose stessero così.  
E poi la cerva lo aveva condotto alla spada, quindi non poteva che essere di qualcuno che voleva aiutarli.  
Già, ma chi?  
Non aveva mai visto il Patronus di Lupin, ma non credeva fosse suo, senza contare che, se l’aiutante misterioso fosse stato Lupin, si sarebbe semplicemente presentato con la spada in mano.  
Invece la persona misteriosa era rimasta nell’ombra. Perché?  
E visto che aveva fatto in modo di fargli trovare la spada, era di sicuro qualcuno di cui Silente si fidava. La spada nella bacheca fatta costruire da Piton era falsa, quindi quella vera era in mano alla persona misteriosa già da un po’, e di sicuro per volontà di Silente.  
Quante cose Silente non gli aveva detto ancora? Non sarebbe stato tutto più facile se Silente avesse semplicemente messo in contatto lui e questa persona?  
Troppe domande senza risposta, troppi dubbi, come sempre. E soprattutto, di nuovo quella sorda rabbia che lo prendeva quando pensava alla missione che doveva portare a termine.  
Oh, certo, avevano appena distrutto un Horcrux, ma quante altre cose rimanevano da fare e scoprire, prima di arrivare alla fine? E Ron e Hermione…sarebbe riuscito a proteggerli? Beh, fino a quel momento erano stati loro a salvare lui… Sorrise, pensando a quei due che dormivano finalmente di nuovo sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Senza rendersene conto, era tornato al laghetto dove aveva trovato la spada. Oltre alcuni alberi, inaspettatamente, intravide un luccichio, e questo bastò a fargli dimenticare tutti i pensieri che lo avevano accompagnato fino a quel momento: per una volta la sua curiosità era stata premiata.  
Si accucciò istintivamente a terra per non farsi vedere e rimase fermo, finché non distinse una figura alta accanto alla cerva che aveva visto qualche ora prima.  
Pietrificato solo per qualche secondo dalla possibilità insperata di avere delle risposte, si riprese e si alzò lentamente, badando a non far rumore, per poi avvicinarsi cautamente alla cerva e alla persona misteriosa, girata di spalle.  
Non sapeva bene che cosa avrebbe fatto, probabilmente non si sarebbe rivelato subito, ma di una cosa era certo: avrebbe scoperto l’identità di questo insperato e ignoto angelo custode.

  
Severus, fermo vicino alla cerva, fissò a lungo un punto imprecisato oltre il suo animale protettore, poi prese un respiro più profondo degli altri e si riscosse.  
«Sai, Lily, forse è il caso di rientrare. Ho come l’impressione che Albus stia aspettando con ansia il mio rapporto.»  
Un lieve rumore alle sue spalle lo fece reagire di scatto. Si protesse con una barriera magica, mentre il suo sguardo si posava, ostilmente, sulla figura che aveva di fronte.  
I suoi occhi individuarono con sconcerto l’ultima persona che avrebbe creduto di trovarsi davanti, ma soprattutto l’ultima che avrebbe dovuto vederlo lì.  
Harry, toltosi il Mantello dell’Invisibilità solo all’ultimo, lo stava fissando con malcelato disprezzo, ma anche con evidente sorpresa. Che cosa diavolo ci faceva lui lì?  
La cerva scomparve qualche istante dopo, e i due continuarono a fissarsi in silenzio per diversi secondi, l’uno impegnato a cercare una soluzione a quel pericoloso incontro, l’altro a incamerare informazioni improvvise e piuttosto indesiderate.  
Harry fremette per qualche secondo, sentendo riemergere in lui i ricordi della terribile notte in cui Silente era morto. Ma non era mai stato uno stupido, e qualcosa non tornava.  
Il Patronus che lo aveva aiutato era di Piton, e questo doveva voler dire qualcosa.  
Come se non bastasse, ora l’uomo che odiava quasi quanto odiava Voldemort non stava attaccandolo, non stava nemmeno cercando di catturarlo. Paradossalmente, anzi, si stava proteggendo da lui.  
Ma era sempre Severus Piton, l’assassino di Silente, l’assassino dei suoi genitori… l’ira parve volerlo soffocare, e Harry strinse spasmodicamente l’impugnatura della bacchetta, quasi che questo potesse preparalo a quando Piton avesse abbassato lo scudo. Poteva fargliela pagare, poteva finalmente vendicarsi…  
Severus lo fissò con uguale astio, ma non si soffermò troppo sui propri sentimenti. La sua missione rischiava di essere fortemente compromessa grazie a quella stupida bravata di Potter.  
Perché non se ne era rimasto al sicuro nella tenda, protetto da tutti i loro incantesimi?  
Poi notò con sorpresa che Potter stava impugnano una bacchetta diversa dal solito.  
Un terribile sospetto gli attraversò la mente e, senza troppi scrupoli, cercò conferma nella mente del giovane Potter.  
Harry, troppo furente e sconcertato per quell’apparizione, non fu abbastanza pronto a distogliere lo sguardo, così sentì l’incursione di Piton, fastidiosa, ma per nulla paragonabile a quanto doveva sopportare quando la sua mente apriva delle indesiderate finestre sui pensieri di Voldemort.  
In pochi secondi Severus ebbe la risposta che stava cercando, e con rabbia fece sparire la barriera che aveva mantenuto tra loro fino a quel momento.  
«Razza di ragazzino idiota e avventato!» sbottò con violenza, accompagnando le parole con un gesto stizzito della mano «Il Signore Oscuro avrebbe potuto anche prenderti! Te la sei cavata per un soffio, e non puoi ancora permetterti di morire, Potter! La tua missione non è stata portata a termine!» Almeno di questo era sicuro.  
Harry alzò di scatto la bacchetta, ma sapeva che anche quella di Piton era puntata. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo a far nulla contro di lui, lo aveva capito rincorrendolo nel parco, ma in quel momento ciò che più stava trattenendolo dal lanciare una fattura sul suo ex insegnante era la consapevolezza che, di nuovo, qualcosa gli sfuggiva.  
«Perché mi ha fatto trovare la spada?» chiese a denti stretti, ignorando del tutto le parole che l’uomo gli aveva appena rivolto e fissandolo con tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace. La sua vendetta poteva aspettare il tempo di una risposta.  
«Ordini di Silente, come sempre» soffiò Piton.  
A sentire il nome di Silente, pronunciato proprio da Piton, Harry perse quel briciolo di controllo che era riuscito a tenersi stretto. Non pensò nemmeno per un secondo di usare la magia, non con un avversario del genere.  
Semplicemente, si avventò contro Piton, colpendolo in pieno viso con un pugno.  
«Non osi nemmeno nominarlo! Assassino!»  
Dopo il primo assalto andato a buon fine, i pugni di Harry cercarono di nuovo di colpirlo, ma, passato il momento di sorpresa, Severus reagì, facendo volare a terra il ragazzo. Un momento dopo, stava già puntando la bacchetta contro di lui. Come osava Potter dirgli quelle cose? Che cosa poteva saperne quel ragazzino della verità lacerante di cui solo lui era custode?  
Eppure ricordò con fastidio che Harry si sarebbe dovuto fidare di lui, per poter credere all’informazione finale che avrebbe dovuto comunicargli.  
Con un’incredibile sforzo di volontà, Severus abbassò lentamente la bacchetta e Harry si rimise in piedi con rapidità, deciso ad accanirsi ancora sull’uomo.  
Quella volta però Severus non si fece prendere alla sprovvista, e lanciò addosso a Harry una rete luminosa che lo costrinse a terra, impedendogli di muoversi.  
Harry si dimenò, cercando di sciogliere l’incantesimo, ma non gli ci volle molto tempo per rendersi conto che ogni suo sforzo sarebbe stato vano. Eppure in quel momento non c’era paura nel suo cuore, non gli stava passando per la mente che da quella situazione sarebbe potuto uscire molto male.  
Guardò Piton con aria di sfida, mentre l’uomo lo fissava, meditabondo.  
«Non mi colpisce? Non se la sente di disobbedire al suo padrone? Il Prescelto non va toccato, giusto?» esclamò Harry con rabbia, stringendo la mano attorno alla bacchetta.  
«Sei solo un arrogante presuntuoso, Potter, e continui a dimostrarti anche particolarmente stupido! Sì, sto obbedendo ancora una volta a un ordine, un ordine di Albus, che nutriva per te più rispetto e più stima di quanta io riesca a giustificare» disse Piton, scandendo attentamente ogni singola parola. «Però è necessario che tu ti fidi di me, perché ci sono cose che ancora non sai.»  
«Fidarmi di lei?» Harry rise sarcasticamente. «Si rende conto che mai, ripeto, mai mi fiderò di lei! L’unico di cui avesse la fiducia è morto per mano sua!»  
Severus si mosse nervosamente, reprimendo a fatica la voglia di rendergli il pugno appena ricevuto.  
«Albus stava già morendo, a causa della maledizione che stava divorandogli la mano! E non voleva che Draco si rovinasse con le sue stesse mani!»  
La verità. Ormai era l’unico a conoscerla, e sapeva che dirla a Harry non avrebbe aiutato, non davvero.  
Harry lo fissò un attimo, sorpreso da quelle parole, ma sul suo volto si ripresentò ben presto l’espressione astiosa che Severus conosceva così bene.  
«Bella storiella davvero… io c’ero» disse Harry, la voce mortalmente bassa. «Io ho sentito Silente supplicare, e lei lo ha ucciso odiandolo!»  
Severus sbuffò d’impazienza e con un gesto deciso della mano rimosse la rete luminosa che stava trattenendo Harry, poi si chinò rapidamente sul ragazzo, lo afferrò per il bavero e lo sollevò, nonostante le sue inevitabili resistenze.  
«Davvero, Potter?» soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso del ragazzo. «Sai, se non me lo stessi dicendo tu, non ci sarei mai arrivato! Credo di non aver mai odiato così tanto qualcuno, ma il motivo, Potter, non lo puoi nemmeno immaginare.»  
Fermi immobili, si fissarono per diversi secondi, ciascuno con i lineamenti del volto tesi e carichi di sentimenti scomodi, dolorosi e antichi.  
«Sei così tremendamente simile a tuo padre» disse all’improvviso Severus, lasciando andare il bavero di Harry e guardandolo con qualcosa che sembrava odio, ma che sconfinava probabilmente nel risentimento. «Troppo orgoglioso per poter anche solo pensare di aver commesso un errore su di me, vero, Potter?»  
Harry fece scattare la bacchetta più rapidamente di quanto Severus si aspettasse, e gliela puntò alla gola, fremendo.  
«Non osi nemmeno nominarlo! È come se lo avesse ucciso lei! Lei, che ha rivelato la profezia!»  
Severus sbiancò, ma Harry non se ne accorse, troppo sconvolto dal dolore e dalla consapevolezza che, se solo l’uomo che ora aveva dinnanzi fosse rimasto zitto, ora lui probabilmente avrebbe avuto ancora accanto i suoi genitori.  
«Silente mi ha detto che se ne è pentito… beh, visto il modo in cui continua, inesorabilmente, a offendere la memoria di mio padre, direi che si sbagliava di grosso. Come diavolo ha fatto a crederle? E per di più mia madre era Nata Babbana, posso immaginare lo schifo che doveva farle! Una Sanguesporco…»  
A quella parola Severus reagì del tutto istintivamente, scagliando lontano da sé la mano di Harry che reggeva la bacchetta, ma non puntando la sua. Tutto quello che fece fu fissare il ragazzo con molto più che rabbia negli occhi, anche se per un attimo aveva rischiato di cedere alla tentazione di mettergli le mani addosso.  
E Harry sentì improvvisamente qualcosa stringergli lo stomaco. Come aveva chiamato la cerva, solo qualche minuto prima? No, non poteva essere, si trattava sicuramente di una coincidenza…  
Poi ricordò come mai sapeva che Piton aveva usato la parola «Sanguesporco» con sua madre. Il ricordo che aveva visto durante il suo quinto anno…qualcosa di quel ricordo tornò a disturbarlo, ma questa volta non aveva nulla a che fare con James. Lily aveva difeso Piton con un convincimento di sicuro non comune.  
Poi c’era lo sguardo di Piton, ora puntato su di lui in un modo così diverso dal solito, le labbra strette, le mani serrate a pugno, tutto il suo essere segnato da un improvviso stato di sofferenza mal celata che Harry non poteva non notare.  
«La cerva… l’ha chiamata…»  
«Zitto!» sbottò Piton, avanzando verso Harry, che arretrò. «Non azzardarti a proseguire!»  
Troppa ira, in quelle parole, ma soprattutto troppa paura perché Harry non se ne accorgesse.  
«Perché non dovrei?» insistette Harry, preso da un’audacia in verità sconsiderata, perché in fondo non era del tutto sicuro di essere in grado di sopportare scoperte troppo scomode.  
«Lei mi ha appena fatto trovare la spada con quella cerva. Perché non dovrei insistere?»  
«L’ho fatto perché così voleva Albus! Avrà lasciato dei compiti a te, ma ne ha lasciati anche a me!»  
«Tra i quali quello di ucciderlo!» commentò sarcasticamente Harry.  
Fu peggio di un riflesso condizionato, Severus non si accorse neanche di quello che il suo corpo stava già compiendo fin quando non fu troppo tardi. Con pugno serrato, cercò la mascella di Harry e la colpì in pieno.  
Harry si piegò di lato, poi si volse di scatto, pronto a rendere il favore, ma l’espressione sul volto di Piton lo bloccò. Chi era l’uomo che aveva davanti? No, di certo non l’insegnante di Pozioni che lo aveva tormentato per anni, perché quel Severus Piton non poteva essere lo stesso che ora stava guardandolo con i lineamenti distorti dal dolore.  
«L’ho ucciso, sì, e hai ragione, l’ho fatto odiandolo. Oh, Potter, tu non hai nemmeno idea di quanto lo abbia odiato in quel momento, per quello che mi stava supplicando di fare! Uccidere… di nuovo. E proprio lui! No, non puoi nemmeno immaginare…»  
Harry si rimise dritto e artigliò con forza il mantello dell’uomo.  
«Ma così lei si è salvato! Non ha infranto il Voto fatto a Narcissa! Non mi dica… non mi dica che non le è tornato utile!»  
«Utile?» ripeté Severus, quasi digrignando i denti. «Sembri ben informato, Potter, ma in realtà non sai assolutamente nulla!»  
«Forse, ma so di certo che Silente con lei si è sempre comportato come…»  
«Come un padre» finì Severus, ma non sembrava affatto un suggerimento per Harry, quanto un’ammissione per se stesso.  
E Harry lo fissò, arrabbiato e confuso.  
«Come c’è riuscito, allora?» chiese Harry, la voce improvvisamente resa incerta da un fastidioso nodo in gola.  
«Ottima domanda, signor Potter!» soffiò sarcasticamente Severus, e non giunse risposta.  
Il silenzio si dilatò, diventò quasi palpabile, mentre loro due rimanevano immobili, a guardarsi negli occhi con rabbia, quasi servisse ancora a qualcosa.  
Severus realizzò con non troppa sorpresa che Harry aveva cominciato a piangere, e neanche se ne stava rendendo conto. Strano, gli pareva quasi di sentire il calore di quelle lacrime sulla sua stessa pelle, come se fossero sue. Ma lui non piangeva tanto facilmente, di sicuro mai davanti agli altri. Eppure quella sensazione che ora gli bruciava la pelle era così vera, così realistica…  
Capì con qualche secondo di ritardo che quelle lacrime erano davvero sue, e la cosa che lo sconcertò maggiormente fu che non gliene importava… che Potter lo vedesse!  
Non aveva davvero motivo per vergognarsi di quelle lacrime, perché il dolore che provava per la perdita di Albus era troppo vero, troppo intenso e troppo lacerante.  
Altre erano le lacrime che non dovevano essere scoperte, che aveva versato di nascosto, nel silenzio raggelante di casa Black, sopra a una lettera e a una foto.  
Harry all’improvviso cominciò ad allentare la presa sul mantello di Severus, continuando a fissarlo a lungo e in silenzio.  
Severus Piton non stava mentendo, all’improvviso lo capì con chiarezza. Ma mancava ancora un pezzo, il vero motivo di quel cambiamento, l’anima vera del pentimento che Harry aveva creduto impensabile. Un nome.  
«La cerva…» insistette, con il cuore che batteva a un ritmo frenetico.  
Piton lo fulminò con lo sguardo, tradendo di nuovo una paura che Harry non sapeva potesse appartenergli.  
«È mia madre.»  
Non una domanda o un dubbio. Una semplice affermazione.  
Ferito e improvvisamente incapace di difendersi, come anni prima, Severus Piton si rifiutò di dire una sola sillaba. Non poteva rivelare il suo segreto più doloroso a quel ragazzino avventato che era fonte continua di rimorso. Così attese che il nodo alla gola si sciogliesse, poi parlò.  
«Albus mi ha lasciato una missione che devo ancora terminare. Se l’Oscuro rintracciasse nella tua mente un’immagine di questo incontro, non potrei più far nulla. Quindi…»  
Puntò la bacchetta su Harry, che alzò la sua e indietreggiò.  
«Che cosa vuol fare?»  
«Solo cancellare la tua memoria» rispose atono Piton.  
«Allora me lo dica! Tanto poi non me ne rimarrà ricordo.»  
Severus strinse appena gli occhi, furente per quell’insistenza, il fiato di nuovo troppo corto e il cuore che sanguinava.  
«A che cosa ti serve sapere, Potter? Lo hai appena detto, non te ne rimarrà ricordo.»  
«Non importa» rispose in fretta Harry. «Voglio solo sapere se la fede che Silente riponeva nell’Amore era davvero così fondata.»  
Silenzio.  
Severus lo fissò a lungo. Non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa gli stava impedendo di strappare a Harry i suoi ricordi e andarsene senza aggiungere una sola sillaba. Ma aveva taciuto una volta di troppo davanti a occhi verdi così intensamente incollati ai suoi.  
Puntò la bacchetta, pronto in qualunque momento, e si sorprese nel vedere che invece Harry si ostinava solo ad aspettare una risposta. Glielo stava comunicando in ogni modo.  
Ancora un attimo di esitazione, e in gola la paura per le parole che sentiva il bisogno di pronunciare. Non gli importava che Harry comprendesse e perdonasse, del resto non sarebbe servito a nulla. Quello che voleva era solo che qualcun altro oltre lui sapesse la verità, che ci fosse in un soggetto diverso da lui la consapevolezza di come stessero le cose, anche se sarebbe durato solo una manciata di secondi.  
Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di dirlo a lei, le cose magari sarebbero andate diversamente…  
«Sì, una fede assolutamente fondata» disse infine, dolorosamente, guardando Harry negli occhi, ma senza vederlo davvero.  
Harry trattenne il fiato per un attimo, ma la sorpresa passò in fretta. Il modo in cui Piton aveva pronunciato il nome di sua madre gli aveva fatto capire già molte cose. Tutto ciò che emerse dai suoi occhi in quegli ultimi istanti fu la lotta che il suo cuore e il suo orgoglio stavano facendo per giungere a un compromesso.  
Severus non volle attendere, non gli interessava l’esito di quella lotta, ma registrò con stupore l’intensità di quello sguardo, come se Harry stesse cercando di vederlo davvero per la prima volta.  
No, davvero era meglio non esitare.  
«Oblivion!»


End file.
